Enjected Blood
by xXxMorbidLovexXx
Summary: Karin needs to release her blood, but what happens when time runs out and she grabs the closest person she can find? And what if that person just so happened to be Kenta? Sorry to those who had trouble finding it! T T; KARINxKENTA


The night was cold and the smell of freshly spilled blood was in the air. Karin had just enjected her new victim and she found herslef feeling something new, and alien to the way she usually felt after she enjected her blood into someone. Karin had just by chance stumbled onto someone in the park and she was so close to blowing it out her nose, that she couldn't see anything. She couldn't even see their face.

Karin turned to the body, now limp on the ground and turned, what appeared to be a man, over. It was Kenta! She had enjected Kenta!

She felt her knees give way and dropped to the ground right beside Kenta. She felt horrible but also filled with pleasure at releasing her blood.

For a few moments she thought Anju wasn't going to come help her, but she only had to wait afew minutes for her sister to appear.

"Aw, this looks interesting! Did the clumpsy cow bite her boyfriend?" Anju's doll Boggy had a nack for making Karin embarressed and angry.

"I was getting desprate and my vision was already blurred enough no thanks to the dark, misty park!" Karin had been sffraid of the dark ever since she could remember, but she had gotten used to it now that her mother insisted on her no longer using the lights at home. She was determinded to make her daughter into a proper vampire if it killed her.

"Hm, so what should I do? Shall l just leave him and let you explain yourself or help you one more time, even though mama told me not to?" Anju was serious, extremely for her age. Karin could never tell if she was joking or being dead serious. The girl had a good poker face.

"Please, Anju, help me! Just this last time. I promise after this i'll learn to erase peoples memories by myself, just don't let Kenta wake up remembering me bitting him!" Karin was pleading as if she were pleading for her life.

Anju looked at her older sister and saw she was really worried about her friendship with Kenta. If Kenta know Karin had bit him, even if he already knew she was a vampire, he might feel hurt to know she would bite him.

"Fine... l'll do i this last time and that's it." Anju streased the last two words and walked over to the body and came back as if she had changed her mind, but Karin knew her sister was that good, that she could wipe a mind without using her hands, or even control the bats without even making a sound.

"Thanks, you saved my life." Karin was now clinging to her little sister with so much force, you'd think the small girl would explode but Anju was even stronger than Karin. And Karin knew that. The both knew it.

"Mama will be angry with us if she finds out, so it'd be best not to tell or be found out."Anju said with a knowing smile on her lips. She was gone just like that, and Karin, who was now on the ground next to kenta, had fallen, again. Unfortunetly she staye there too long and Kenta was steaing now, about to wake up!

'Crap. crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!' Karin thought. 'Don't wak up! Please don't wake up!' Karin had jumped to her feet and tried to run and hide but had tripped over Kenta's foot.

Karin had move allitle while she was up before falling, but the move had made her land on Kents, instantly waking him up.

"K-Karin? What are you doing!?" Kenta looked surprised and alittle confused. He had been laying on his back with Karin now straddling his hips. And with the position she was in her skirt was alittle hiked up and her back was humped, so all Kenta could see was Karin's eyes over her large. pearky breast. She was at lost for word and he could tell.

"So... um whta exactly were we doing?" Kenta asked with a raised eyebrow over his flushed face.

"Um... well... you see..." Karin had nothing to say, she tried to think of something, anything. But the only thing she could think of was not exactly unbelieveible, but it would make Kenta blush even more than he was.

At that thought she emediatly looked into the eyes of Kenta, and some how, she wanted to see him blush more. After all the times he made her blush, actually blush, not from blood lust. It was time for her to make him blush even more to equal out the score.

Karins confidenc come out of no where and she began to wiggle on top of Kenta, he insteantly got redder. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kenta's neck, bringing their faces so close.

"Well, you know what we were doing, it would be embarrasing if I had to explain it." Karinsaid this as she slowly placed kisses along Kenta's nack and up his ear. She felt him stiffen under her and he was now as red as the very blood that came from Karin's nose, when she had those major 'nosebleeds'.

He slowly began to rub her back as he slowly moved his head forward and placed his lips apon her, giving them each their first kiss. Kenta opened his mouth to say something, but was muffled out as his mouth was now covered again by Karin's. Taking advantage of Kenta's open mouth, she slipped her tonuge into his. She slightly moaned as she felt Kanta move his tonuge around hers.

Karin was inching closer to Kenta's embrace and quickly scooted up to rest on Kenta's member, which had become extremly hard. Feeling his length between her thighs, she moan/gasped into the kiss.

They reluctantly broke the kiss seeing as they were desperatly longing for air. Karin began to laugh, making Kenta think he was a bad kisser.

Karin saw his face and gave him a small 'i'm sorry' kiss and said "I never thought you of all people would be so good at this... you have no idea how hot I am right now."

Kenta blushed. He was also hot and needed to be 'help' his member before it exploded. He grabbed Karin and gave as much passion into the kiss, he needed her to help him. He rolled over puting Kenta on top.

He wrapped his arms around Karin and maved his hands up her shirt and unhucked her bra. KArin moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waists.

"Kenta" she said breathlessly pulling his shirt completely off. She was shocked. Kenta wasn't as skinny as his uniform let on, he was acctualy very well built. She moved her hands down his stomache and undid his pants, feeling Kenta stiffen. She looked up and sa him closing his eyes tightl.

"You don't want me to do this, do you?" She asked looking hurt.

"No, it;s not that, I just want to...to" he trailed off and unconciously moaned.

"So... I'm guessing you do want me!" KArin had a suductive smile on her face. Kenta couldn't anwer but nodded.

"Good..." she had began undoing his pants again. Kenta started removing Karins' shirt as he had alreday undid her bra. Karin had ver big, and round and as of now very perky breast. Kenta knew she had big breast, but never imagined he would be able to touch, or let alone play with them.

Karin moaned as Kenta licked at the tip and Karin squeezed her legs together pulling Kenta closer to her entrance.

"Karin, I think we should pick up the pace..." Kenta was embarrased but at the same time serious.

Karin agreed and pushed him even closer, letting out a moan at feeling him slightly inbetween her lips.

"Please Kenta... Please!"she was begging for him to enter her. He gladdly abliged.

The both let out a moan/hiss of pleasure/pain, being it was both their first time. The pain was quickly replaced by an extra amount of pleasure as Kenta began to slowly pump in and out. His pace quickened at the sound of KArin moaning his name.

"Kenta!" Karin screamed out as se felt herself lose control. She had cum 5 minutes into it.

Kenta smirked at the sight as he kept pumping her fast. He wasn't too far away himself but wanted to get Karin back into it. He slowly felt himself go limp as he spilled inside Karins' center.

They now laye don the grass panting.

"That... that was amazing" came Karin's shaky voice as she rolled over to see Kenta smiling.

"Yeah, It was" he paused and looked at Karin, now more serious than before. "Just next time you bite me, let it be in someplace not so open..."

Karin was dumb founded. 'He knew I bite him, and just went along with my story!' she thought geting to her feet.

"Ok, but you do know, now that we did, 'THAT', your gong to be the only one I bite, so theres going to be alot of THIS!" she said seeing Kenta get to his feet. He walked over to her and kissed her. "Good." They began to walk home to shower, after they got dressed.

FIN


End file.
